Tale of the Forgotten
by Seine
Summary: Rated for animated violence. Rika is sucked into a world while being chased by creatures of some kind. Then, she meets Ken. What happens when they are lost? *NO-ROMANCE* Chapter 2 up? They have some problems now....
1. Beggining

**_ELP: Okay, I had this really weird dream, and I thought I would put it down. Turns out, my best friends, Brandi, Sammy, John, Andrew, Nick and Bronson had the EXACT same dream. So, we worked on it, and got this.   
Sammy: We don't own anything, except this account. And this fic, so you no steal!  
Brandi: YEAH!  
John: She's hyper.   
Andrew: Yep.   
Bronson: I'm a cannibal.   
ELP: * raises eyebrow* What's that got to do with anything?   
Bronson: I have no idea....And stop staring at me, or I will bite you! Again....  
ELP: *Leans away* Er, Righty then.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rika ran with Renamon, trying not to look back. She couldn't see the sky through the clouds. The darkness made the creatures behind her even more repulsive and frightening then before. Renamon was hurt, bleeding from the face and leg. They ran, until they came to a dead end in the sickeningly quiet city. The creatures were nearing. Rika looked around the area, which was an empty street, for an escape. A lightening bolt from above came down and struck the pot beside Rika. Rika yelped loud and jumped away, just as a portal of some kind opened up beneath her. Renamon dove after Rika. She and Rika fell through the portal into bleak darkness, swirling around. The portal closed behind them, just as the creatures slinked by.

Ken walked through the dark forest, uncertain of where he was. Wormmon was right on his shoulder, looking around. They had been lost for hours, walking through the gloom. They had landed in a clearing in the forest, and had wanted to find a way out hastily. They had ultimately got lost, and started to walk incessantly. Ken heard a scream, and was instantaneously running towards it. He was just in time to catch a girl with orange-red fiery hair, and big, violet eyes. He let his arms fly out, and she landed right in his arms like the movies. A big yellow fox followed, landing on it's feet. The girl looked around, and then up at Ken. She was wearing a broken heart T-shirt with a blue jean jacket, with a pair of blue jeans and some white sneakers. She jumped out of his arms, her hands ready to whack him one or two. Ken's hands flew up into an ' I'm innocent ' poise. The girl lowered her fists, and stared oddly at him. Ken put his hands down. 

" Um, hi, are you alright? I mean, I'm sorry if I offended you, I just heard a scream, and I ran here....Sorry." Ken stuttered out, freaked out about the fox. He wasn't to keen on big yellow foxes and gloomy forests. The girl looked around. 

" N-No, that's fine. I just, thought you were something else. I'm Rika, and this is my partner, Renamon. Where are we?" Rika asked, looking around. Ken sighed. 

" Well, lets see. I'm not really sure. Me and Wormmon, my partner, landed here. We were actually going to rip down some control spires, but we were lost, and I wasn't really sure of anything. So, we started walking, and here I am. I'm Ken. I'm a Digidestined, but I don't think I deserve it" Ken stated, shaking Rika's hand. Rika scowled.   
" That's not good. Oh well, we can find a way out. I'm a Digimon Tamer. We must be from two different worlds." Ken nodded, trying not to look nervous around the forest and Rika.

" Well, then I suggest we get going. Wait, your friend is hurt. Lemme help you.." Ken murmured, walking over to Renamon, who towered above him. Ken checked Renamon's face and leg.   
" Some heavy bruises and cuts. I think all she needs is some serious rest." Rika nodded, and they all started to walk, explaining about everything in their worlds. Rika laughed at times, and Ken smiled. Finally, they reached a clearing were Ken had landed with Wormmon. Ken sighed. 

" Well, at least I think I know where we-What is that?" Ken gasped, looking far into the trees. A twisted dead thing walked out, axe in hand with armor. Mummies, or dead people, or zombies. Rika stared at the creature, and more started to appear. Rika grabbed Ken's arm.   
" That's them. The creatures...." Rika and Ken started to run with the Digimon on their backs, but were soon cut off by other creatures.   
Then, the forest was filled with the sound of screams and cries. 

Miyako walked along with the others, a little bit contented at the silence it was all providing. Joe had wanted to come with them today. Until they walked by a giant forest it was quiet, but then they heard nothing but screams. Rika, Renamon and Wormmon burst through the trees, followed by an injured Ken, running for their lives. Ken, Rika, Renamon and Wormmon ran forward, at least a whole 10 yards away from the tree line. The Digidestined stared at them. The monster creatures came right up to the tree line. The first one to cross the tree line burned up in the sun. Ken gasped in ragged breaths as he held the top of his shoulder, near the neck, with his hand. Black, germs and tar were all around the wound, caused by being bitten by one of the creatures. Ken's vision was darkening. Rika's jacket was torn around the open ends, and she had a long scratch on her arm. Ken was worse. He had tried to defend Rika. He was bitten around the neck, leg and arm, with wounds from sword slashes all along his arm and chest. Ken sighed and finally collapsed, falling down like a tower, level by level. Ken hit the ground, and Rika rushed to his side. She picked up Ken, only by the torso, letting the rest of him hang on the ground, since she was a little shorter then him. She threw him over her shoulder, and started to walk away from the trees, grunting, trying to distribute the weight on her shoulders. Ken was completely knocked out by the pain and whatever else there was. She was obviously oblivious to the Digidestineds' presence. Miyako ran over to her. 

" Hey, wait, he needs help!" She shouted, skidding to a halt in front of Rika.   
" What do you think I'm doing?!? We all have to get away from the tree line, those things are monsters! I swear it, they all tried to kill me and Ken! Get them away, you'll be doing your part!" Rika exclaimed at Miyako, fright not apparent in her voice. Miyako screamed at the others.   
" Get away from the tree line!! Now!!" All the Digidestined ran from the tree line, and stopped with Miyako. Cody was quite bitter. 

" Why is _he_ here!?!" Cody growled. Rika looked down at Cody angrily.   
" Hey, back off! Ken saved the lives of me and Renamon at least 5 times back there! Show some respect to the ones older then you, young one. Your bitterness and inability to forgive _will_ get you killed." Rika growled, angry that someone was like that. Cody shut up immediately, looking down. The words of Rika and his grandfather rang in his head, both the same. Davis gasped at the wounds on the two people before him.   
" You mean to tell me, that Ken saved your life?" Davis asked, stunned. Rika nodded, and slowly put Ken down on the ground in front of her and them. Ken was pale, and bleeding. Joe jumped to his side, checking his wounds.   
" He's hurt pretty bad. Obviously, the bite gave him a virus. It's trying to kill him now, but he's pretty strong and has good resilience to it. All we need is some rose oil and a a little bit of iodine." Rika searched in her pockets, and pulled out a spiked red rose. 

" Here." Joe took the flower. He squeezed one petal, and a thin liquid came out. He mixed it with some iodine, and dabbed it on Ken's wounds.   
" He'll wake up in a few seconds, screaming in pain. It'll burn like fire. Do you have any bites?" Joe asked. Rika shook her head. Ken shot up from his knock out and screamed, in a terrible amount of pain. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! AHH!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!! GOD, AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, rolling over onto his chest, kicking the ground. All the black, tar and germs burned up on his skin, and disappeared, along with Ken's screaming. He stood up shaking.   
" Ahh......Oww......" Ken muttered, walking out from in the circle. Rika followed him. Ken stopped about 10 meters away from the group. Rika smirked in front of him. 

" Um, thanks. Man, that little one is vindictive. Yeesh, you'd think that you'd destroyed double what you did. Man, and I thought I couldn't forgive. The blonde one is to uppity, the goggle-head just plain makes me itch, I hate the little one, and that brunette with the Gatomon reminds me of my Grandma." Ken laughed out loud, but not an evil laugh, a good laugh.   
" And that purple haired girl is, well, _loud_. I mean, yeah, signal the whole world that something's up. Yeesh, I mean, I thought Kazu was loud. Well, he has competition!!" Rika exclaimed. Ken laughed more, slapping his knee once. Rika laughed with him, and then they smiled. 

" Let's round up Wormmon and Renamon, and go home to my house. Before they freak and try to kill me, you know. Never can trust the ones with weird antics." Rika laughed at Ken's comment. Then she stopped when she realized something.   
" Wait, what are you going to tell your folks?" She asked. Ken thought for a moment.   
" We're doing a project together over the summer. And it involves you staying over. Um, human behavior. Will that do for you?" Ken asked. Rika nodded.  
" Yeah, I guess. Umm, just make sure it stays that way." Ken didn't get it, so he just nodded. Rika laughed and walked off, Ken tailing. Ken picked up Wormmon, and put him on his shoulder. Renamon appeared beside Rika, and looked down at her.   
" Let's go. As soon as night falls, those things will run wild in this world. We must get out of this world." Renamon stated, pointing to the sky. Rika nodded. 

" Yeah, plus this place is to....._happy and weird._ I mean, what's with the innocent look of everything? Oh well....." Rika coughed a bit into her hand. " And now I'm catching a cold. Aww crap..."  
" Uh, Rika, I think we have a problem..." Ken muttered, nervous of something. Rika's eyes widened.   
" Oh, and what's that?" She asked. Ken pointed behind her. Rika turned around slowly, and eeped. And there stood a zombie, standing in the light. Ken yanked Rika towards him just as a sword crashed where she had been. Ken pushed Rika away to the Digidestined. 

" RUN!" He yelled, turning back to the zombie. The zombie moaned, and then swung at Ken. Ken leapt over the sword, and landed. Rika just watched, waiting. All the Digidestined urged her to leave with them.   
" Leave him! It's his choice, you don't have to die with him!" Kari exclaimed. T.K said something as well.   
" Come on, don't worry, he can take care of himself." Ken dodged another swing, leaping over the sword again.   
" Leave him!" Shouted Davis. Rika glared at Davis, shutting him up. Miyako didn't say anything, and Cody muttered something mean under his breath. Rika growled menacingly. Ken ducked under a sword shot. Unexpectedly, the zombie lunged forward, and tried to bite Ken. He barely dodged, throwing himself to the side. The zombie was wide open. Rika ran forward, and did a straight front jumping kick to it's chest. He foot crashed straight through it's chest, tearing it in half. The zombie slumped to the ground in a heap of dust, and disappeared. Rika moved over to Ken, and pulled him off the ground. Ken gazed at her intently.

" I thought I told you to run." He said sharply. " Then again, thanks for staying, I was going to be mince meat." Rika waved it all off.   
" Ah, forget it, it was nothing. Just, let's go now before something else shows up to kill us." Ken, Rika, Renamon and Wormmon walked off, leaving the Digidestined stunned.   
" She's probable just an evil person helping Ken." Cody grumbled, angry. Miyako shook her head.   
" No, she may be rude and tough, but she's not evil. I believe Ken has changed. Now, let's go home." Miyako said, walking off. Everyone followed, and they were soon all in their own homes, safe and snug. 

Rika and Ken landed in his room, Rika falling on top of Ken, and then getting off him. Ken stood up, and walked into the living room. He looked around, and spotted a note on the kitchen table. Rika read over his shoulder.   
_Ken,  
Umm, I hate to say this, but we went to Canada without you.   
It was very urgent, and we hope you understand.   
Food in the fridge, along with drinks.   
Don't go missing, no drinking, nothing bad,   
Your parents._

Ken sighed and put the note down. He slumped on couch, and then let his head roll back with his eyes closed.   
" Oh well, I guess it's for the best. We have a spare bedroom in the back, but it's pretty weird feeling, so I'll just set you up a cot in my room. Will that be okay?" Ken asked, eyes still closed. Rika sighed.   
" Yeah, okay, whatever. So, why did they go to Canada?" Rika asked, slumping down beside him. Ken grunted and shrugged, straightening himself, opening his eyes. 

" I think it has something to do with work. I dunno, maybe they just really do hate me. Whatever the case, I don't really care unless they don't come back..." Rika nodded, and then looked around. Renamon was looking around. Ken looked over to her.   
" Uh, Renamon, I suggest you get some rest. I think it'd be best to sleep on the bed in my room. It's down the hall, right at the end. " Renamon nodded and disappeared. Ken blinked a few times, and then got up. Wormmon was with Renamon, so Rika was alone for a minute. She heard the bathroom door open and close, and the sound of light turning on through a door. Rika got up and looked at the many pictures on a mantel, most of a boy with spike blue hair and glasses. And then there was a little boy a few times in the pictures with short hair and big violet eyes. Ken came out of the bathroom after flushed and washing his hands, and then walked over to Rika, who was trying to pin point who the people were. She was staring particularly at Osamu, cocking her head to the side.   
" That's my brother, Osamu, he died." Ken's voice startled Rika, and she nearly jumped.   
" He did?" She asked. Ken nodded, walking beside her. He pointed to a picture with him and Osamu in it.   
" There's me and Osamu at the park. I'm the little one." Rika nodded, and then spotted something. It was a small glance of her when she was young, looking sad in the back of the picture. Ken stared at where she was staring. Then it clicked.   
" Wait a minute, are you Rika Nanako?" Ken asked, shocked. Rika looked up.   
" Yes... Wait, you're Ken Ichijouji?" She exclaimed. Ken nodded, and they both smiled.   
" I remember now, it's all starting to make sense! I couldn't put it together before! I met you at the park, after this picture! You had looked sad, and Osamu was hanging around with his friends, so I talked to you." Ken smiled and laughed out, memories finally flooding back to him.   
" And then I talked back! We had played on the swings and in the sand pit! We were both 5! And then we kept going to the park to meet everyday, but then I moved away. I remember!" Rika exclaimed. They both started laughing, and then flumped down on the couch, laughing and talking about old times. 

But they were unaware of the plot against them.....

~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nick: Well, that's it.   
ELP: R&R! 


	2. Uhh

_**ELP :I guess I'll just keep going on this one. Don't own nothing. I just made a little change that most people would be able to see in the story line.**_

@!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

After about an hour of talking with each other, Ken and Rika yawned. It was only nine, but they had a rough day. Ken got off the couch, and stretched. Rika followed in suit, and yawned again. 

" This is the first time in a very long time that I've been tired at nine pm." Rika grumbled, yawning again. Ken nodded. 

" Yeah. I better get that cot set up......." Ken mumbled, walking to his room. He pulled out the mattress out of the bunk bed void. He grabbed a blanket, and a couple pillows, and set up the bed. " There you go. You can use that bathroom, right on the left in the hall. Let's see if I can find something for you to wear....." Ken dug around in a drawer, and handed Rika a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. She went to the bathroom, got changed, and walked out. Ken was already changed into a pair of sweats and an old ' Toothless Aggression ' T-shirt, with a wolverine on the back. He smiled a little, and then yawned loudly. Rika mimicked, and dropped into the cot, and Ken shut the light, climbing up into his bed, and falling asleep. 

_** 9: 40 pm **_

A huge crash was heard, and Ken awoke with a start. Rika looked around, and then up at Ken's bed. 

" What was that?" She asked. Ken leapt over the side of his bed, over Rika, and landed silently. He shook his head. 

" I don't know.... I'm gonna get my baseball bat and check it out." Ken grabbed his metal baseball bat, and crept out of the room. Rika followed, fist balled. Ken peeked around the corner, and spotted it. One of those freak things. Ken snapped on the light, and the creature looked towards him. Ken came out from the corner, and faced the creature. It was his size. It roared at the light, and shrunk down to it's knees. Ken raised his baseball bat, so if it moved, he'd whack it one or two. He spoke calmly to Rika. 

" On the counter, there's a little palm pilot looking things. Open it, and type a message, to meet me at the park at 7:00 am. Then hit send." Rika nodded, and quickly typed the message, and sent it. Ken sighed deeply, and sat in the chair. He still had a sore shoulder and neck from the bite. Rika took the baseball bat out of his hand, and sat on another chair, beside Ken. Ken closed his eyes, and then opened them in determination, keeping awake. They stayed awake all night, staring at the creature. And it never moved. 

**_ 6:30 am _**

Ken quickly changed in the bathroom, and then took the baseball bat from Rika when he got out. She went and changed, and then they looked at the creature. It was still a little dark, but it was good enough. They tied it's neck in rope, and towed it outside, right to the park. They immediately saw the Digidestined. They were all staring at the creature. It was still crouched from the light. 

" I found this in my house. I think we all have a problem." Ken stated, letting the rope loose, and walking away from the creature. The sun rose, and the creature burst into pieces, and disintegrated. Ken had a neutral and blank look on his face, as if he knew that was going to happen. Everyone else was shocked. " Do I have any suggestions on what they are?" He asked briskly. T.K just stared. 

" Uh...... What just happened?" He asked. Rika rolled her eyes, and smacked her head.

" I thought you said they were observant. It just burst into pieces, and disappeared. And, when we had snapped on the lights, it had shrunk down to it's knees, hiding it's little face." Rika said sarcastically. Kari thought for a moment. 

" Well, it could be Myotismon, or even worse, Piedmon. Or, a totally new enemy....." She sighed. Everyone looked down at their feet. Ken thought for a while. Deep thought. Then, he realized something. His head shot up, and his eyes went wide. 

" Rika, did you have any enemies other then the Devas, IceDevemon, and that other guy?" He asked. Everyone looked up. Rika thought for a long time. 

" Well, minus the people who didn't like me at all, no, I didn't." She answered. Ken felt a slight tingling on the back of his neck and memory. He looked up at the sky, and searched his mind. The slight tingling became a stinging, and his head lowered down to look at his feet. Ken's hand reached up nonchalantly, and held his neck. Davis was the first to sit down cross-legged on the grass, and rest his chin on his fist. Kari, T.K, Cody and Miyako slowly sunk down, followed by Rika. Ken kept searching, and the stinging became pain. Ken dropped to his knees, and stopped thinking, relieving the pain. He sat cross-legged, and sighed. 

" I don't know who it could be......" Ken murmered, massaging his neck. He looked up again. Nothing. He looked around, at everyone, expecting them to throw this all in his face. Kari suddenly spoke up. 

" T.K, do you remember when we were running from Piedmon, how he kept shrinking everyone but us and Patamon into key chains, what he yelled at MagnaAngemon?" She asked, looked at T.K. T.K took of his hat, and ran a hand through his hair. 

" I think he said 'Today is one day, a boy loses one, tomorrow is another, a burden on the boy, Let the demons loose.' What is that supposed to mean?" T.K answered, raising his eyebrow. Rika coughed to get attention. 

" Maybe it has something to do with all these things that have been popping up lately. And what the heck is that?!" Rika exclaimed, pointing past Ken to something. There was a human, it's body was exploding slowly. POP! Ken's face turned into total disgust, as the human blew up. Everyone else was disgusted as well. 

" That, was, not, funny......" Rika stated, trying to get the pun out of the air. { Get it, popping, POP!? Now, you all laugh..} Ken stood up, and helped Rika up. The rest all got up as well. Ken sighed. 

" Okay, nobody think anything like, ' I feel like I'm going to explode ' or anything, because the way this is going, you actually might." Ken explained, and then he started to walk back to his house. Rika followed, and then yawned loudly. Ken's eyes drooped half way, and he had to force himself to stay awake. Kari, T.K, Miyako, Davis, and Cody voted to follow them. They ran to catch up. They followed them right to his house. 

Ken opened his door, and walked in. Rika slumped onto the couch, right on a creature. She didn't even notice. When she landed on it, it split in half. Ken sat on it's chest, and crushed through it. Ken and Rika heard the crunch. They slowly looked down, and jumped up, screaming like little girls. Ken bashed it with his baseball bat, and then tripped over a **hand**. He landed on another creature. It wrapped itself around him, and tried to choke him. Ken's eyes were huge, and he was flailing his arms frantically, running around screaming. Rika tried to dislodge the thing from his back, chasing after him, laughing her head off. The Digidestined walked in, and stared at them. Ken was running around, swinging the baseball bat at all the creatures swarming them. Not one was in full condition. Because of Ken, a lot of them were missing ribs, heads, a hand, a leg, or their bottom half. Rika finally got the thing off of Ken's back, and it smashed against the floor, turning to dust. Ken stared at all the creatures. 

" Okay, let me get this straight, the whole time I've been gone, this many zombies have raided my home?!?!" Ken yelled, smashing another one. There was only one more, and it was big. Ken wound up for a shot. He threw a huge swing, cracking through it's rib cage. It disintegrated, and Ken sighed, slumping down in a chair. The DD walked in, and stared at him. Rika looked around. 

" Well, I'm not gonna clean this up all be myself, that's for sure. Ken, get off the chair and gimme a hand." Ken sighed, got off the chair, picked up a hand, and gave it to her. She stared at it. Ken sat back in the chair. 

" Well, you wanted a hand." Rika smacked Ken over the head with the hand. Ken sighed, got up, and started the clean up. Then, he looked over to the DD. 

" If you're just going to stand there, then you can give us some help." Ken said, handing a broom to Davis. And then, they all started to clean up the mess of dust and gooey stuff........

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

ELP: ...........

Sammy: R&R! 


End file.
